The Sun Sets in the West
by Demon Pale Darkness
Summary: Two girls from the future juggle their lives in the past along with their lives in the furute. The two and their mates are along for a long ride. SesshyOC InuOC. cowritten with Al Bhed Known as Amaria. Chapter two is up
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is my first InuYasha based fanfic. Critique me if you feel the need. Most actions in this are biased off of a role-play with my friend Cassie._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, InuYasha, or any other characters from the anime I may end up using in this fanfic. I how ever do own Koneko, Ranmaru, and Komaru. I do not own Lindzi or Alexis they are Cassie's characters that will enter into the fic at a later time._**

_

* * *

_

**The Sun Sets In The West**

The sweet sound of birds chirping in the forest caused the sensitive ears of the Lady of the Western Lands to wake. It had been a late night for her. Not really expecting anyone to be there she flung her arm to the side where it came into contact with the bare chest of a demon who instantly woke up with the sudden movement.

"Mn," the demon groaned in his throat, looking at the woman who just so rudely woke him up.

"Good morning," came her bashful greeting, "I wasn't expecting you to be here still, koi."

"Where else would I be at five AM in the morning?" he questioned of the female. He slipped out of bed his long silver hair cascading down his pale back. Golden eyes pierced into the mismatched blue eyes of the woman. The man was indeed a demon. A full-blooded InuYoukai, the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

The woman was struck silent by the view of the silver haired demon. She quickly regained her composure and smiled, "on your rounds, like normal" with a lazy movement she heaved out of bed moving her ebony hair from her eyes. The woman was a sight for sore eyes. Soft curves and unbroken skin set her apart from others. Atop her head were a pair of black ears. Not those of a dog but the shape of ears normal to cats and other feline like creatures. Hanging limply behind her was a furry tail. This particular woman was a NekoYoukai, Koneko, a once priestess in the future. Her blue eyes shimmered with early morning happiness.

The eyes on the demon Lord softened when he looked upon his mate. She was his light in the world when he could just see her this happy. That was another reason he staid in bed this late; just to see her smile. He retrieved their clothing that the two of them had hurriedly discarded the night before and placed them in the corner of the room for the servants to pick up to have cleaned.

With quick movements the neko went to her wardrobe and picked out a white and blue kimono that she had received from Sesshomaru's brother and his mate near a year ago. Sesshomaru seemed to like that one a lot. She wrapped it around her lithe frame, picked up her bra and a pair of underwear, before saying, "I'm going for a bath, Koi, and you're welcome to come as well if you wish"

Sesshomaru watched her leave and with a smirk picked out one of his pure white kimonos and walked towards the hot spring where he was positive his mate would go to bathe. He was correct, and since it was so early his annoying brother was not yet up. He shed his robe he had placed on before leaving the room and stepped into the warm water. He nearly let out a little sigh of pleasure.

The neko had smelled her mate before he entered the spring. She was glad he decided to join her in the spring. It was really relaxing, even if the monkeys did enjoy jumping in with out warning. "Come over here Sesshomaru," she beckoned to him

He waded over to her obediently. The InuYoukai was not used to taking orders from anyone but his mate was and exception. She wasn't like other females, she was not afraid of hitting him when he didn't comply. He guessed, however, that was another of the vast amounts of reasons he felt so strongly about her. After all, Sesshomaru was not the type to just mate with anyone, countless demonesses learned this before. If you weren't able to hold your own in a match against him you had a very low chance of even getting him to bat an eye at your existence. She must be obedient and understand that his word on any subject was law in his domain, Koneko, however, was an exception, she argued with him on everything that concerned the people of the western lands, herself, him, or their children...

Ah, yes, their children... Two twin boys, by the names of Ranmaru and Komaru. They were as different as night and day. Ranmaru was more like Sesshomaru; while Komaru was like Koneko. Twins they may have been, yet they were not identical twins, but ferternal.

The older of the two, Ranmaru, had black curly hair, a trait of his mothers, and mismatched blue eyes, another of Koneko's traits. His ears were pointed, just like his fathers, and adorning his pale cheeks were two red slash marks, again like his father.

Komaru, the youngest, had silvery tresses, like Sesshomaru's but he had black cat ears like his mothers. His eyes were mismatched, golden and green, upon his forehead was a black cresset moon much like his fathers but a different colour.

---

When the two finally left the hot springs an hour later two small blurs rushed at them and pounced on Sesshomaru, "Daddy!"

Sesshomaru caught the two figures and held them.

The twins giggled and looked at their father, "good morning, Daddy!" They then turned to their mother, "morning, Mommy!"

Koneko looked at her mate and children and began to laugh to herself. She was the luckiest demoness around. Only she saw Sesshomaru's secret smiles.

The youkai smiled and ruffled both boys' hair, "good morning."

"Mommy said we're going to the future, and you have to come with us!" Komaru teased their father knowing that the older demon never really liked going to the other time because everything was so unclean and the air was extremely polluted and over whelmed his sensitive senses if he stayed to long. "We're going to see Nanny!" Nanny was their grandmother, Koneko's mother.

Sesshomaru groaned internally, reminding himself that his mate was in for a serious nibbling later. "Mn"

Koneko knew that look and she still had marks from the last time she made Sesshomaru go to the future with her. He liked to punish her for making him go with her and the boys to her era by when they were in bed nibbling and biting her a lot more than he normally did, some punishment. She never said this of course because he might realize that it didn't really work and try something a lot worse...

* * *

_Well, please R&R and tell me what you think and if I should continue. I know Sesshy is kinda OOC but hey I'm trying... Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there people! The Al Bhed Known as Amaria, here. As I'm sure **DPD **already mentioned, this is a collaboration between the two of us, based on an Inuyasha RPG that we have had going for several months. However, events will be changed slightly to make it more interesting and such, also taking into account that this fiction is not starting where the role play started; it is starting a good few events _after _the beginning of the role play. That said, I hope you enjoy this story, as DPD and myself are working very hard to make it enjoyable.

**Disclaimer:** Just as DPD doesn't own any of the inu characters, neither do I. Neither do I own DPD's characters. However, Lindzi and Alexis are © to me and as such, I will not tolerate any thievery on their part.

**The Sun Sets in the West**

**Chapter Two**

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

Despite the crimson orbs set in a death glare, the clock continued its annoying ticking, slowly counting down the minutes left until the class would be over.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

The teacher at the front of the room wrote some equations down on the chalk board with an explanation as to how they related to science written beside them, then turned to the class.

Lindzi, however, wasn't paying attention. Hell, she had tuned out long before hand to instead stare at the clock with her piercing crimson orbs, lips pulled in a tight grimace.

Twenty minutes, and she would be free.

Tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear when is slipped from her elastic, Lindzi thought back on the past week. She hadn't been back to the Feudal Era in a full week, and she was anxious to see her mate and pup. Lindzi sighed. She missed them immensely when she was in the present, but what could she do? She was only eighteen, and if her relatives began to suspect something, she would be in trouble.

So, despite Inuyasha's arguments that she had no use for school and that she should just forget her life in the present and move permanently to the past, she couldn't let go. She really didn't have anything keeping her from moving on; she just wasn't ready to let it go yet.

'Ten minutes.' Smirking, Lindzi scrutinized her advanced chemistry teacher. Mr. Partlow was a short, balding man of about 50, with a large gut and a tendency to 'admire' the forms of the female students in his class.

'Well, except me.' She thought smugly, a matching smirk spreading across her lips once more. Mr. Partlow had learned before that Lindzi was not to be 'admired' by any male.

Well, except for Inuyasha, of course.

Resisting the urge to jump for joy when the bell finally rang, Lindzi packed up her books as calmly as she could and strode out of the classroom, breathing a sigh of relief.

Ah, spring break. How she loved it.

A full week in the past with nothing but her daughter, Inuyasha and his half-family. Lindzi smiled at that. Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru, demon lord of the western lands, had a mate named Koneko, a cat demon who also came from the future. Along with them were their two sons, Ranmaru and Komaru, the 3 year olds as big and active as 6 year olds.

Lindzi walked until she came to the town house she occupied when in the future; her parents had stayed in Canada when she had moved to Japan two years beforehand, so she lived on her own. Gathering up the small amount of supplies she required, Lindzi stuffed them all into a small black backpack and headed out, locking up her house before walking towards the Higurashi Shrine.

At first, it had been awkward having to go there to get to the Feudal Era; ever since Naraku had been defeated and Inuyasha had admitted that the one he loved was Lindzi, Kagome had been less then pleasant to the Canadian-born girl. However, she had seemingly gotten over it and was now tolerable, apparently having found a new flame in her own time period.

Reaching the Shrine and climbing up the long set of stairs, she walked towards the old well building when she made it to the top. Holding her breath as was normal, she swung herself over the rim of the well and was immediately engulfed by the blue magic, landing softly on the dirt floor a few seconds later.

Lindzi sighed in relief when she felt her ears elongating to their normal length; her elven traits hid themselves automatically when she was in the present. Turning, she grabbed onto the cracks in the wall and started climbing up towards the opening. She was about ten inches away from the top when a clawed hand reached down towards her, the arm attached covered in red cloth. Lindzi looked up, lips twitching into a smile when she looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her with a smirk.

She took his hand and was immediately pulled up, her mate catching her easily in a bridal position. Raising an eyebrow at him, Lindzi grinned.

"Hello to you to." Inuyasha just smirked again, kissing her on her forehead.

"Hallo, mate." He replied, pulling back and looking over towards a nearby tree. "Alexis! Come see whose back!" he called.

Lindzi smiled as she watched her daughter poke her head out from behind the tree. Alexis had been born almost the spitting image of her mother, barely resembling Inuyasha at all. The 1 1/2 year old had long raven hair tied back in a loose braid, curious ember eyes (a mix between Inu's amber and Lindzi's crimson), and long pointed ears like her mothers.

"Mommy!" the young girl squeaked in her sweet little voice, rushing to get to her mother. She tripped a few times on the way, as she had only begun learning to walk a month before hand, but eventually the little girl made it to her parents. Lindzi smiled and, after getting down from Inu's arms, scooped the child up and hugged her tightly.

Stroking the purring child's hair, Lindzi examined the girl's clothing and smiled. She wore a blue kimono decorated with red flower petals; a present from her cousins. Just as the twins seemed older then they were, the small bit of demon blood that Alexis had received from Inuyasha had caused her growth to speed up as well, making Alexis appear to be nearly 3.

"I missed you Mommy." Alexis murmured sleepily, clutching onto the material of her mother's t-shirt. Lindzi smiled and kissed her baby on her head.

"I missed you to, sweetheart. Now lets get you home so you can relax." Carrying Alexis with one arm and holding Inu's hand with the other, Lindzi smiled as she walked home with her family. She was home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woot, second chapter up. Next chapter will be written by DPD. Later people!

The Al Bhed Known as Amaria


End file.
